La Propuesta de Rubel
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Tras matar a humanos, lo normal es que la guerrera culpable del crimen sea ejecutada. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Rubel propone otra alternativa. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **He aquí con otras de mis historias sacadas de mi hiperactiva cabeza. El turno en esta ocasión es sobre uno de mis shonen favorito. La historia será situada en un universo alterno de la original ya que desde el principio del mismo se podrán ver las divergencias entre el trabajo de Norihiro Yagi y el mío. Además, a lo largo del mismo, se podrán apreciar otro tipo de cambios que espero sean los suficientemente originales y entretenidos que convenzan a ustedes los lectores.

**Disclaimer:** Esta página es llamada fanfiction, por lo tanto es estúpido pensar que este trabajo me pertenece ¿verdad?

* * *

**Summary:** _Miembro de la organización __Rubel__ cambia el curso de los acontecimientos tras proponer una alternativa al momento que __Teresa__ asesina a los bandidos para salvaguardar la vida de su protegida __Claire__._

**Rate M: **El fanfic contendrá escenas de violencia y lenguaje adulto.

"Diálogo"

"_Pensamientos"_

"**Diálogo"**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

* * *

"**La Propuesta de Rubel"**

_Claymore fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Capítulo Creado: 09/01/2010.

Capítulo Finalizado: 01/09/2010.

Capítulo Editado: 20/09/2014.

Segunda Edición: 21/11/2014.

Edición Definitiva: 17/05/2015.

* * *

**O**rsay sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Teresa rompiera las reglas, sinceramente ella le resultaba demasiado impredecible y si encima le agregas un poder asombroso, era cuestión de obviedad para cualquiera el suponer que se volvería un riesgo para la organización en pos de cumplir con su verdadero objetivo.

Sin embargo, él no perdió el tiempo y regresó al cuartel general en las Tierras del Este para informar de lo sucedido.

Cuando la asamblea entre los decisores llegó a su fin no pudo más que sorprenderse por el nuevo curso de las cosas. Después de todo, en situaciones como esta era más que claro que se debía realizar a continuación: La guerrera infractora de la regla debía esperar para su ejecución. Pero uno de sus compañeros propuso algo inusitado e impensable. A decir verdad, a Orsay no le gustó demasiado como se planteó la resolución del problema. Su disgusto no fue desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes y aunque vociferó su desacuerdo, la decisión ya había sido tomada.

Orsay no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto con su compañero promulgador de la nueva idea. Todos ya sabían de las veces que mencionó lo peligrosa que podía ser Teresa y como se debían realizar preparativos para su eliminación.

Teresa, sin embargo, era una cuestión difícil de resolver. Por un lado se encontraba el hecho que ella era sin duda alguna la mejor guerrera sirviente a la organización en toda la historia. Muchos especulaban que con la experiencia necesaria, algún día podían encargarle la eliminación de alguno de los Abyssal. Aunque por el otro lado Teresa era algo renuente a respetar las decisiones de la organización en otras cosas que no sean la eliminación de yomas. Además como actual Número 1 si llegase a despertar, las consecuencias serían catastróficas, más que nada por el hecho del agregado de otro enemigo a la organización y la posible ruptura del balance de los 4 poderes si alguno de los Abyssal, en especial Easley o Riful lograse un contacto y formar una alianza.

Para evitar la actual decisión, Orsay hasta propuso la asignación de un grupo especial de guerreras para eliminar a Teresa, que iban desde la nueva Número 2 hasta la Número 5. Orsay sabía que la reciente incorporación, Priscilla, más las habilidades de Irene, Sophia y Noel podrían encargarse de la situación; pero al final todo fue un fútil intento y el plan de Rubel fue aprobado.

Poco tiempo después de la finalización de la reunión, Rubel se retiró para preparar todo lo necesario para su encuentro con Teresa. Orsay se quedó en silencio pero decidió no decir en voz alta ninguno de sus comentarios negativos respecto a Rubel.

* * *

Mientras tanto Teresa y su protegida Clare llegaron al próximo pueblo en su andar para perderse de vista de la organización. La rubia guerrera sabía que enviarían en cualquier momento a un grupo de sus compañeras para eliminarla. Teresa solo pensaba que cuando el momento llegase, Clare no fuese involucrada.

Ella ya estaba decidida que a partir de ahora solo viviría para ella y no le importaba que la organización fuera tras ella. Teresa eliminaría a sus enemigos y si la organización sabía lo que era conveniente, mejor que no se entrometiera en su camino. Después de todo ya tenían suficientes problemas con las amenazas de los Abyssal; especialmente la de Easley que según los informes recientes ha comenzado a reunir Kakuseishas para formar su propio ejército.

En cuento a Riful y a Luciella, todavía no se han pronunciado novedades al respecto. Sin embargo no tardarían mucho tiempo en realizar sus propios movimientos para no perder terreno ante sus oponentes.

Cuando finalmente salió de estos fríos pensamientos, pudo dilucidar un problema en el pueblo que acababan de llegar. Un chico de unos 12 años había sido atrapado por un yoma. Los adultos del pueblo, en especial quienes parecían ser sus padres, estaban tan asustados que no podían ni siquiera moverse.

Teresa miró a Clare por unos instante y sonriéndole se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el yoma. Un minuto después, Teresa ya había acabado con el problema.

Todos los presentes no podían estar más que sorprendidos por la gran habilidad con que la Claymore presente desenfundó su espada y asesinó al demonio. Internamente cada uno sabía que por el momento el problema se había acabado y no podían estar más que agradecidas con la guerrera.

Los padres del niño se acercaron inmediatamente para tratar de recompensarla de alguna manera. Lo mismo pasó con el líder del poblado quien le ofreció la habitual recompensa por el trabajo realizado. Teresa estuvo dubitativa por unos momentos, pero rechazó el dinero a cambio de comida y alojamiento por las próximas 2 noches.

Teresa no podía más que preocuparse. Luego de pasar un excelente día en el poblado tras la eliminación del yoma y mimar a Clare, pudo sentir finalmente que la hora había llegado.

Teresa se concentró y rápidamente sintió 2 yokis que se acercaban al poblado. Ambas energías eran poderosas y aunque una de ellas lo había casi escondido casi en su totalidad, ella pudo presenciarla aunque no con sin dificultad.

Aprovechando que Clare estaba dormida y solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna, Teresa salió del cuarto de hotel para tener su encuentro con las guerreras enviadas por la organización. Ella decidió que lo mejor era deshacerse del problema lo más sutilmente posible y sin que nadie, en especial Clare, se involucrara en ello.

El solo pensar que Clare saliese lastimada le llenaba de pavor y no solamente de la manera tradicional. Cuando aquellos bandidos la amenazaron pudo sentir como perdía el control. El yoma alojado en su interior podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para ganar la batalla final y lograr el despertar. De solo pensar en ello, Teresa no podía más que tratar de suprimir esos deseos. Ella había sentido la excitación cuando asesinó a esos bandidos. Es por eso que no podía volver a permitir el lujo de repetir aquel episodio. Realmente sería un peligro para todos si ella tomase un lugar en el mundo como el cuarto poder. No solo se sentiría disgustada consigo misma, sino que rompería el balance en el mundo.

Rayos, definitivamente este último tiempo no podía más que tener pensamientos fríos, oscuros y fatalistas sobre su futuro y el de Clare. Era urgente que encontrara algo que la calmara. Clare no podía hacerlo todo desde lo emocional. Peo ahora que sus enemigos se hicieron presentes ante ellas, no le quedaba otra opción más que enfrentarlos y esperar a que todo saliera bien para seguir con el siguiente paso.

* * *

En medio de la calle principal y casi a medianoche, se podían observar a cuatro figuras. Una de ellas, se mantenía con una expresión seria con respecto a las otras tres.

Dos de ellas correspondían a mujeres. Obviamente guerreras como Teresa, y al parecer bastante diestras en su trabajo. El restante era un hombre extraño vestido de negro.

"Hola Teresa, ¿Cómo te encuentras?". Rubel no pudo más que sonreir mientras Teresa lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué rayos quieren? Yo ya no pertenezco a la organización, pero si quieren matarme, les aseguro que les costará y bastante". La réplica no hizo más que satisfacer a Rubel.

"Estoy seguro que sí, pero no te preocupes. No hemos venido a matarte a ti. De hecho, por el contrario, queremos ofrecerte un trato". Teresa no pudo más que sorprenderse ante el comentario. Era más que obvio que esas palabras eran la última de las opciones que pasaron por su cabeza.

"El trato, estoy seguro que nos beneficiará a ambas partes". Teresa estaba a punto de mencionar las condiciones, sin embargo, Rubel no le dio tiempo a ello. "Estamos dispuestos a realizar una excepción a la regla que rompiste y es más; también podemos dejarte andar libremente por el mundo sin tener que preocuparte porque algún miembro de la organización busque tu cabeza". Teresa esta vez no pudo evitar el mostrar sorpresa. Incluso pudo ver como las acompañantes de Rubel mostraron los mismos síntomas que ellas al momento que el hombre pronunció la parte del trato.

Sin embargo, Teresa sabía que había algo más en el asunto y no se iba a quedar callada. "¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga a cambio de mi supuesta libertad?". La dureza con la que Teresa expresó su pregunta no inmutó para nada a Rubel.

"Queremos que elimines a la Abyssal del Sur Luciella".

"Vaya, me halaga que ustedes piensen que estoy capacitada para semejante tarea, pero en que me beneficio ante una situación donde no podría salir viva".

"Es verdad lo que dices Teresa. Aunque seas nuestra guerrera más poderosa, aún careces de la experiencia necesaria para equipararte al nivel de Luciella. Sin embargo vamos a proveerte algo de ayuda al respecto. Mis compañeras aquí presentes, a las cuales seguramente haz reconocido desde el momento que entramos al pueblo, te ayudarán en la tarea".

Esto último era verdad. Teresa había reconocido a ambas guerreras. Una de ellas con el cabello largo y orejas puntiagudas casi élficas era una de las pocas a las que consideraba amigas: Irene de la espada veloz, como era reconocida entre las guerreras. Actualmente la Número 2 de la organización o en palabras más sencillas, la guerrera más poderosa después de ella.

La segunda mujer era alguien a quien no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo; para ser exactos en sus días de entrenamiento poco tiempo después de ingresar a las filas de la organización y antes de conocer a Irene. Su principal característica era su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Muchos que la conocieron se preguntaban porque no se lo había regenerado.

Sin embargo, Teresa sabía la razón de ello. Rafaela le dio una extraña sensación de intranquilidad. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba con su antigua tutora, cosa rara entre las guerreras pero la antigua Número 2 había sido desligada de sus tareas tras el fracaso que culminó con el despertar de su hermana mayor Luciella.

Tras esto último, Teresa supo enseguida de que se trataba. Aunque dudaba de poder derrotar a Luciella en la actualidad, era más probable que sus posibilidades de supervivencia aumentasen con la presencia de las tres guerreras. Ella sabía perfectamente que el poder de Rafaela era casi equivalente al de su hermana mayor, al menos durante la época en que ambas eran miembros de la organización y encima poseía la experiencia necesaria.

"Rubel, ¿verdad?, aunque nosotras tres enfrentásemos a Luciella ahora, no creo que tengamos posibilidades de vencer. Tal vez si tuviésemos más tiempo para realizar un entrenamiento especial o preparaciones y estrategias, la tarea se cumpliría con mayor facilidad".

"Lo sabemos. Es por eso que no vamos a exigirte que la cumplas de inmediato. Sería perjudicial para todos el precipitarnos para esta tarea. Es por eso que también te daremos un tiempo para que cumplas la misión; sin embargo no debe exceder los 10 años a partir de hoy".

Teresa sonrió un poco y asintió. Ahora la cosa cambiaba y un nuevo plan comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces va siendo hora que me vaya retirando. Rafaela, Irene, Teresa quedará a cargo de la misión. Hagan todo lo posible para que sea satisfactoria". Rubel dio rápidamente la espalda y comenzó a caminar. A los pocos pasos dio una mirada furtiva a Teresa y pronunció algo que claramente molestó a la mujer. "Dales mis saludos a la joven Clare, estoy seguro que a tu lado se convertirá en alguien de que hablar en el futuro".

_"Maldito bastardo sabelotodo"_.A pesar de la molestia que tenía, Teresa contuvo sus pensamientos y prefirió ignorar el asunto para luego indicarles a sus dos nuevas compañeras que la siguieran al cuarto de hotel donde la niña descansaba.

Ninguna de las tres guerrera pronunció palabra alguna.

* * *

Mientras las tres mujeres se encaminaron dentro del hotel, Rubel caminaba tranquilamente en dirección opuesta sin evitar el sonreir de oreja a oreja. Definitivamente sus planes poco a poco estaban dando sus frutos. Ahora solo debía cuidar sus próximos pasos y tal vez eliminar a esa molestia de Orsay.

En cuanto a Teresa, sabía perfectamente que convenía tenerla más viva que muerta.

Era posiblemente la única con posibilidades de derrotar a una Abyssal; eso sí, sin contar a la nueva adquisición Priscilla y el proyecto secreto que dentro de pocos meses iban a comenzar con las gemelas Alicia y Beth.

"_Oh sí, todo está yendo de maravilla. Espero que puedas sorprenderme como hasta ahora, Teresa… y tú también Clare. Seguro que tú y yo, pequeña niña nos encontraremos nuevamente en un futuro no muy lejano"_.

* * *

Poco tiempo después del encuentro entre Rubel y Teresa, el misterioso hombre de negro ya se encontraba nuevamente frente a sus pares y rindiendo el informe correspondiente al trato con Teresa.

Tal como había supuesto Rubel, las cosas marchaban a su antojo.

Luego, Rimuto procedió a preguntar el estado de las armas secretas. Todo el mundo sabía a quienes se referían.

Rado informó que las condiciones de Priscilla en cuanto a sus habilidades mejoraban cada vez más y a ritmos exponenciales. De hecho, sus estimaciones daban un resultado muy parecido al de Teresa en su momento y que en algunos años probablemente se encuentre al nivel de ella.

Sin embargo, Priscilla poseía una infortunada y clara desventaja que consistía principalmente en su aparente inestabilidad emocional causada por el Yoma que atacó a su familia cuando era pequeña.

Si a esto se le combinaba el hecho de su inexperiencia como guerrera, era muy posible que en el futuro tuviese problemas para controlar su poder Yoma.

Rimuto se puso algo preocupado al respecto; o al menos eso fue lo que Rubel advirtió en su rostro.

A los pocos segundos se recompuso y preguntó lo que se podía hacer al respecto para disminuir el riesgo.

Rado propuso que se le asignara una guerrera experimentada que la guiase en los distintos aspectos.

Rimuto consintió la sugerencia al instante pero con Teresa, Irene y Rafaela en la misión especial, las posibilidades se disminuían. Tanto Irene como Rafaela eran las opciones ideales para ello pero de momento ellas estaban descartadas.

Las siguientes opciones eran Sophia y Noel pero rápidamente se deshizo de la idea. Ambas no serían capaces de cumplir con la tarea, en especial Noel y sus probables intentos de desafiar a Priscila.

Finalmente se decidió por la siguiente guerrera de un dígito para que cumpliese la misión. La asignada era Elda y aunque no era la mejor opción para ello, estaban convencidos en que acataría la orden sin ningún problema ya que la muchacha era probablemente la única de las de un dígito realmente fiel a la organización.

Rimuto y Rado no discutieron más y este último se retiró para asignarle esta nueva tarea a Elda.

Poco después se detallaron de los progresos diarios de Alicia y de Beth. Definitivamente la cuestión era totalmente favorable. Las chicas demostraban una sincronización perfecta, por lo que a partir de ahora, solo faltaba comenzar con el entrenamiento y el moldeamiento de personalidad en pos de la organización.

Los dirigentes de la organización estaban plenamente satisfechos con el correr de los sucesos.

Si todo salía como se esperaba, tanto Teresa como Irene y Rafaela se encargarían de l molestia que representaba Luciella.

Sin embargop con esta victoria sobre los Abyssal, convendría un duro golpe al respecto y era que pondría en alerta tanto a Easley como a Riful haciendo que ambos Abyssal tomen posiciones más agresivas.

Es por ello que la organización confiaba que llegado el momento ya sería demasiado tarde, las gemelas estarían listas para enfrentar a Riful y Priscila podría enfrentar a Easley y aunque el riesgo fuese grande; si por alguna casualidad logran cometer su misión, todo habría valido la pena aunque murieran en ello.

Después de todo, las guerreras de la organización no son más que herramientas descartables para ser utilizadas por ellos cuando y como ellos quisieran.

* * *

Al extremo norte del continente, en las congeladas tierras del Alphonse, el Rey de Plata y dueño de aquellos lares esperaba pacientemente a alguien.

Easley podría decirse que era una persona calmada y calculadora con un excelente manejo en el arte de la espada y un enorme poder como Kakuseisha.

En varias ocasiones se preguntaba si él o Riful era el más poderoso de los ex guerreros. Una sonrisa pensativa no pudo evitar y aunque debía considerar a Luciella en la ecuación, Easley sabía que tanto él como la bruja del oeste estaban por muy poco margen, por encima de la más joven de las Abyssal.

Sin embargo, no se la debía subestimar ya que con el correr de los años, era posible que esa mujer mejorara y así, si lograse vencer, la sensación posterior no sería para nada agradable. No solamente eso, sino que además en el caso que dos de ellos se enfrentaran a muerte, era obvia la decisión del tercero por asesinar al ganador.

Easley en varias ocasiones había considerado proponer situaciones donde Riful y Luciella estén obligadas a pelear entre sí para luego aprovechar su ventana de oportunidad, pero casi siempre terminaba por descartar su plan. A decir verdad, siempre prefería evitar las confrontaciones si eran posibles.

Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí mismo, Easley sabía que el día en que se vería obligado a pelear nuevamente llegaría, lo único que faltaba era que uno de los Abyssal consiguiera el poder necesario para destruir el balance entre los 3 poderes, eso sin contar los proyectos de la organización para la cual trabajaba cuando era tan solo un guerrero híbrido.

Lo único bueno era que ninguno de los Abyssal estaba dispuesto a forjar una alianza con otro de los dos. El nivel de desconfianza era enorme, pero Easley siempre estaba dispuesto a reconocer que ese status cambiaría en el caso que el balance se rompa y alguno amenace con tomar lo que cada uno reclamó como suyo.

Lo importante era que Easley se prepararía para esa situación; no por nada ya había instruido a su general y más fiel subordinado Rigaldo para la reunión de tropas Kakuseishas que estuviesen dispuestos a pelear por su causa.

Hablando de Rigaldo, ya era hora que este apareciese e informase del estado creciente de su ejército. Era cierto que en estos momentos, no eran muchos y realizar una operación en estas condiciones sería una pérdida de tiempo y de recursos, pero él era una persona paciente y como tal, esperaría hasta la apertura de su oportunidad y justo ahí, lanzaría su plan.

Tras terminar sus pensamientos, sintió la presencia de su subordinado y dándose vuelta con su característica expresión de confianza, se preparó para recibir a Rigardo quien seriamente se acercaba a él.

Easley jamás esperó que las noticias al respecto fueran tan positivas y sería tonto si no aprovechase esa gran oportunidad que se le acababa de presentar.

* * *

En las tierras del oeste, Riful no podía estar más que furiosa. Dauf había cumplido a la perfección con su trabajo pero esos kakuseishas que finalmente se unieron a sus filas eran unos debiluchos, probablemente si fueran guerreros de la organización, ocuparían del 20 al 30 y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Al menos Dauf fue esta vez lo suficientemente inteligente para no decir ninguna estupidez y se mantuvo callado.

"_¡Rayos!"_. El poder de ella por sí sola no serviría de nada si ese bastardo de Easley conseguía un ejército. Ella tenía que actuar de inmediato o perdería terreno en el balance de los tres poderes. La única cosa a favor es que al menos Luciella sigue aislada en los terrenos del sur y al parecer no había realizado hasta el momento ningún movimiento.

"_Diablos"_.Eso fue lo único que se le cruzó por la mente a la joven guerrera.

Sin embargo, al pensar en Luciella no pudo más que extrañarse con sus acciones.

"_¿Acaso creía arrogantemente que podría con ella o con Easley por si sola?"_. Riful había considerado esa línea de pensamientos pero ya lo descartó casi al instante.

Aunque fuera así, no creía que Luciella fuera tan estúpida como para realizar algo así. No, esa mujer seguramente no estaba interesada en aliarse con otros kakuseishas. No, probablemente esté en búsqueda o en espera de algo o alguien. Esa chica era lo suficientemente astuta como para moverse entre las sombras sin despertar sospechas de su paradero pero igual estaba segura que ella tenía algo en mente.

Pocos minutos después, Riful estaba por darse por vencido cuando oyó las ruidosas masticadas de Dauf. Riful estaba a punto de protestarle que se callara cuando vio lo que su hombre estaba comiendo. Dos chicas casi idénticas en todo sentido. Fue ahí cuando finalmente descubrió el movimiento de Luciella.

"_¡Un par de hermanas!"_. Esa era la respuesta, Luciella está esperando un encuentro con su hermana. Era más que seguro que el plan de la otra mujer Abyssal era conseguir el despertar y la posterior alianza de Rafaela en sus filas.

Según la organización, por lo que ella tenía entendido, tanto Luciella como Rafaela tenía un poder casi igual siendo superado por la hermana mayor por tan solo un poco, pero que en condiciones normales, Rafaela podría ser considerada Número 1.

Ante esta última revelación, Riful decidió realizar una nueva jugada. Era una maniobra arriesgada pero que de resultar, otorgaría beneficios a su posición.

"Dauf". Simplemente llamó a su amante, el cual se dirigió a ella sin cuestionar.

"Dauf…". Repitió nuevamente. "…Necesitó que hagas una tarea especial y que lo hagas de la forma más discreta posible…". La sonrisa macabra de la pequeña Abyssal no desapareció mientras explicaba su plan.

* * *

En los terrenos de entrenamiento de la organización, Rubel observaba impasiblemente a las recién graduadas. Tal como había predicho, esta nueva camada de guerreras sería muy interesante.

Rubel podía observar tanto su determinación como su poderío en el manejo de su poder yoma.

Definitivamente, esta clase de chicas serviría perfectamente para el propósito de eliminar a los yomas. Rubel rápidamente memorizó los entrenamientos de las chicas y sus nombres.

"…_Eva, Flora, Jean, Verónica y Cynthia…"._

Tras ello, Rubel se retiró y se dirigió a buscar a Ermita, el encargado de las nuevas reclutas en esta ocasión.

* * *

Con un poco de esfuerzo tras recibir las heridas en su última pelea, Rosemary finalmente pudo llegar a las tierras del Norte y divisó con facilidad a dos extremadamente poderosos guerreros.

Ambos parecían estar aguardándola, cosa que no debía de sorprenderla, sobretodo conociendo la reputación de ellos dos.

Definitivamente, la negociación podría complicarse, pero a ella no le quedaba otra opción. Las próximas acciones eran lo único que le quedaba, especialmente si quería vengarse de esa perra que no solo le usurpó su lugar como la guerrera más poderosa, sino que a pesar de haber despertado, no tuvo posibilidades de derrotarla.

Easley aguardó a que Rosemary se presentara frente a él. Estaba seguro de lo que la mujer buscaría y obviamente él no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

Rigaldo no perdió el tiempo y entabló las condiciones de la alianza. Rosemary aceptó casi de inmediato para luego partir rumbo a la base de Isley.

Mientras tanto, el Abyssal reflexionó unos segundos sobre este último acontecimiento para luego desaparecer casi al instante y reaparecer frente a sus ahora dos subordinados más poderosos.

Internamente, se preguntaba por las siguientes acciones de Riful y de Luciella con este giro de acontecimientos.

"_¿Sabrá la organización de Rosemary?"_.

Bueno, en todo caso, eso ya no era su problema. Mejor para él si nadie lo supiese.

* * *

Rubel y Ermita acababan de conversar acerca de las nuevas graduadas. Después de tanto tiempo, la organización comenzaba a pasar por un buen momento respecto a la creación de guerreras, en especial si uno recordaba el desastroso despertar de Luciella que culminó con la muerte de más de la mitad de las presentes allí en los campos, entre guerreras y estudiantes en entrenamiento.

"Ermita, por cierto, ¿cómo van esta camada que estás supervisando?".

"Bueno, si te tengo que responder honestamente, esta camada no es nada fuera de lo normal y jamás destacarán en nada…".

"Pero hay excepciones, ¿verdad?". Aventuró Rubel con su clásica sonrisa.

"Tan perceptivo como siempre, Rubel". Ermita ni siquiera le dirigió la vista a su compañero y observó detenidamente a 3 guerreras en forma especial.

Sin embargo, Rubel no dejó terminar a su compañero "te refieres por ejemplo, a esos dos".

"Miria e Hilda, en efecto, son bastante ingeniosas. Trabajan a la perfección cuando están juntas y a su vez son bastante inteligentes y motivadas en sus tareas. Es muy posible que sean asignadas como guerreras de un solo dígito".

"Así que son así de talentosas". Ermita no dijo nada. "Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de Galatea?".

"Definitivamente, Galatea será ubicada entre las 5 primeras guerreras. Un talento como el de ella no debe ser desperdiciado. De hecho, tras estudiar sus habilidades a fondo, puedo asegurar que ella será la candidata perfecta para convertirse en el 'ojo de la organización'".

Estas últimas palabras de Ermita, no pasaron desapercibidas por Rubel quien por obvias razones respecto a su verdadera lealtad, no podía dejar de saber "¿En serio?, quien diría que después de tanto tiempo, por fin podríamos encontrar a alguien que reuniera los requisitos necesarios para ello".

"Si, yo también me sorprendí al respecto la primera vez. Pero ahora que lo comprobé, no hay posibilidad de equivocación, sobretodo después de lo sucedido con las 2 últimas".

Rubel sabía a que se refería Ermita. La primera vez que lograron crear a la guerrera conocida como 'ojo de la organización' fracasó estrepitosamente cuando la elegida, Elizabeth, despertó sin aparente razón alguna y eliminó a sus dos acompañantes para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Aún a día de hoy, no se sabe nada de ella, ni siquiera si sigue viva o no.

La mayoría en la organización la daban por muerta, pero Rubel sabe mejor que nunca se deben dar por hecho ciertas cosas y en lo personal, jamás va a dar por muerto a un kakuseisha hasta que los 'recolectores' traigan los cadáveres a los cuarteles.

La segunda vez que crearon este proyecto, Hillary cumplió a la perfección su papel, solo que fue demasiado breve. Ella fue la primera en detectar los problemas de sincronización entre Luciella y Rafaela y así como tal, fue la primera en ser asesinada por la entonces, nueva Abyssal luego que esta hiera a Rafaela en el ojo.

Rubel, desde entonces, reflexionó acerca de los intentos de la organización por crear un nuevo 'ojo' y ni hablar del proyecto de sincronización en reemplazo del fracaso de las hermanas.

Rubel sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Alicia y Beth han confirmado su sincronización a la perfección. Sin embargo, por ahora, se encontraba atado de manos y no podría hacer nada al respecto salvo ser descubierto, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

* * *

En algún lugar apartado de las tierras del Sur, Teresa contemplaba el horizonte mientras reflexionaba acerca de los últimos sucesos en su vida.

Pudo observar a su derecha como Rafaela descansaba tranquilamente en una posición que podría indicar meditación apoyada en lo que es el groso tronco de un gran árbol claramente antiguo.

Rafaela siempre había sido una persona poco sociable y cuando el incidente con Luciella ocurrió, las cosas empeoraron a tal punto de recluirse totalmente del mundo conocido.

En cuanto a Irene, aunque más abierta en ese sentido y considerada una amiga desde el momento en que se conocieron, no dejaba de tener sus muecas de molestias tras tener que entretener a Clare y sus intentos de jugar y entablar conversaciones con ella.

Teresa sabía que Irene ya se acostumbraría con el tiempo, solo era un poco arisca y Clare era experta en derretir esa característica.

Poco después el momento de descanso había culminado y Teresa se dirigió a sus compañeras guerreras para entablar nuevamente el entrenamiento con el cual podrían derrotar a Luciella de una vez por todas.

* * *

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy". Teresa impuso su voluntad con la misma firmeza de siempre.

Tanto Irene como Rafaela no complicaron para nada la situación y cada una se dispuso a descansar tras el arduo entrenamiento.

"Oye Teresa". La aludida giró rápidamente en dirección a Irene, probablemente sabiendo cual sería la pregunta. Después de todo, ya habían pasado más de tres años desde el momento en que recibieron la misión de eliminar a la hermana mayor de Rafaela.

"Si, Irene, creo que es el momento de entrar en acción y cumplir esta misión de una vez por todas".

Este comentario repercutió y sorprendió a las otras tres presentes, desde la experimentada Rafaela hasta la inocente Clare.

"¿Estás segura de ello?". Irene siempre parecía preocupada por el cumplimiento de las misiones. Realmente le gustaba estar segura de poder cumplirlas y generalmente no se arriesgaba si había un ápice de peligrosidad.

A Teresa le agradaba que Irene se esmerara en preocuparse de esa manera. Eso la hacía una valiosa aliada y sin ninguna duda una excelente líder, quien a diferencia de ella no era si por su acostumbramiento a resolver las cosas por si sola y basados únicamente en su poder.

"Por supuesto, de hecho nos apegaremos al plan que propuse hace unos meses". Ante esta afirmación, el rostro de Irene no pudo evitar el mostrar un entrecejo que denotaba molestia. A decir verdad, no le gustaba para nada, principalmente por la inacción por parte de ella.

"Teresa, creo que ya sabes que no me gusta para nada ese plan".

"Lo sé, pero no tiene porque gustarte. Ya hemos discutido el asunto varias veces, y creo firmemente que es la mejor solución al problema". La pasiva cara de Rafaela solo hacía que Irene se frustrara más en sus intentos de convencer a Teresa de realizar otro tipo de ataque en contra de Luciella.

"Lo siento Irene, pero aún no me haz convencido de lo contario y aunque no te guste el plan, sigo estando a cargo de la misión". Teresa realmente estaba molesta con este curso de acciones y recriminarle a Irene el liderazgo la hacía sentirse intranquila.

"Entiendo". Irene simplemente no dijo nada más. Ella era una acatadora de órdenes y sin dudar las cumpliría. Ante esto, Rafaela solo prosiguió a despertar a Clare ya que prontamente comenzaría su viaje hacia una de las propiedades de Luciella.

* * *

"Buen trabajo Priscila". La Número 6, Elda no podía estar más que orgullosa de su compañera.

Priscila era sin lugar a dudas la guerrera más talentosa que jamás había conocido. Apresuradamente cualquiera que le preguntase, diría que merecería el puesto de Número 1 aún por encima de la propia Teresa.

Sin embargo, afirmar algo así podría ser considerado tonto y de índole prematura. Alguno podría ir más profundo en sus pensamientos y establecer que su conexión con la joven guerrera se afianzó en una relación fraternal que la hace parcial en sus decisiones.

Elda sabía que aunque Priscila no esté del todo preparada para tomar esa responsabilidad, la niña mejoró bastante en estos últimos tres años desde el momento en que le fue asignado su número y su símbolo.

A fin de cuentas, lo esencial, además del poder y el entrenamiento es la propia experiencia y como capitalizar tus habilidades y ventajas de combate en los momentos propicios.

En un principio, Elda estaba algo inquieta cuando se le notificó su próxima asignación y en especial, la nueva asignación en los rangos desplazando a todas las guerreras anteriores un puesto comenzando con Irene. Pero con el correr del tiempo, le tomó algo de afecto a la chica. Ellas comenzaban a llevarse mejor. Priscila era respetuosa y hacía caso a todo lo que ella o la organización le pedía.

Es por eso que ambas se ganaron la confianza de los altos mandos en este sentido. Poco a poco el equipo compuesta por ellas dos fueron ganando una mayor reputación entre las guerreras que culminó con la derrota de su actual objetivo: Agatha la sangrienta, antigua Número 2 durante la primera generación de guerreras femeninas. Ella y Riful despertaron al poco tiempo de pelear por la organización, probablemente debido a sus personalidades. Según fuentes de la organización, su excitación por el poder yoma era casi equivalente al que sentían la generación masculina que fracasó antes que ellas.

Pero esto ya no importaba. Agatha acababa de ser derrotada y aunque costó lo suyo, en especial esa herida en el brazo izquierdo de Priscila, esta se recuperó sin problema alguno y emprendieron hacia el lugar pactado de la siguiente misión.

* * *

A grandes rasgos, uno podía percibir un pueblo fantasma. Después de todo, no era de extrañarse ya que principalmente consistía como un excelente refugio para los yomas y engañar a los viajeros humanos ingenuos. Pero todo esto había terminado, pues en el centro de la ciudad se podían dilucidar como dos guerreras bastante competentes exterminaban sin ningún problema a todo aquel ser viviente enemigo de la organización y según su lema, de los seres humanos.

Una de ellas llamada Storm-Wind (Vendaval) Noel, era sin dudas una de las más rápidas y acrobáticas guerreras en la historia de la organización. La agilidad era tal que se creía que había logrado de alguna manera controlar el despertar en sus brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, una de sus características más notorias era su explosiva manera de manejarse en la vida y su ferviente deseo de probarse a sí misma, cosa que en ocasiones la hacía cometer actos predecibles que la inducían al error.

La otra, Muscular (Musculosa) Sophia era alguien que se especializaba en utilizar su energía yoma para canalizarla en la fuerza bruta. El rumor respecto a ella, era su probable despertar en la zona de los hombros y así controlar más fácilmente su poder muscular. A diferencia de Noel, Sophia era más calmada y por lo general condescendiente con su compañera de cabello corto, con lo que la llevaba a sacarla de quicio la mayor parte de las veces.

Elda y Priscila no tardaron en distinguir otra de las legendarias discusiones entre Noel y Sophia. En ocasiones, el tener que aguantarlas era terriblemente frustrante pero todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de ello, solo era la manera en que ambas amigas se llevaban la una con la otra. De paso, servía como buena excusa para promover la rivalidad y así mediante la competencia elevar su status como guerrera.

"Nada mal, Sophia, siempre resolviendo las cosas con fuerza brutal, tal como lo haría un gorila".

"Y lo dice alguien cuya agilidad la hace ver como a un mono". La sonrisita de Sophia había sacado de quicio a Noel nuevamente y por supuesto, una nueva confrontación entre ambas iba a darse.

Pero esta vez no hubo que llegar a esa situación.

"Oigan, podrían dejar de pelear por un momento". La voz con tintes claramente de molestia, rugieron en los oídos de ambas guerreras quienes al instante prestaron atención hacia la persona dueña de ese improperio.

Para sorpresa de ambas. Dos guerreras eran las que se acercaron a ellas. Una de ellas, era la reconocida Elda pero la otra, era una completa extraña pero uno podía observar que la segunda era una niña, probablemente una novata quien consiguió su símbolo hace poco tiempo.

"Elda, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Sophia estaba algo dubitativa al principio pero la reconoció sin problemas a medida que se acercaba.

"Vengo hacia el lugar donde se me indicarían los parámetros de nuestra siguiente misión". Elda contestó secamente y un silencio casi sepulcral invadió el ambiente. Ni siquiera Noel, dijo nada al respecto.

"Ya me parecía raro, después de todo, este pueblo podría haber sido limpiado por mi sin ningún tipo de problemas". Noel no pudo evitar realizar comentarios acerca de sus capacidades.

En tanto que Sophia captó algo que le parecía raro desde el comienzo. "Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, tanto Noel como yo no era necesario que ambas estuviésemos aquí para completar la misión. Es más creo, que tú sola podrías haberlo hecho fácilmente, Elda".

"Es posible, pero últimamente se me ha asignado otro tipo de misiones".

"¿Quién es la mocosa que te acompaña?". El tajante dicho de Noel solo puso algo incómoda a la aludida Priscila quien solamente realizó una reverencia de respeto.

"Priscila es la nueva Número 2". Elda soltó la bomba sin medir demasiado las consecuencias pero sabía que era la mejor forma de conseguir las cosas ante estas dos aquí presentes.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?". Noel ya estaba molesta y Sophia, en cambio mostró unos signos de sorpresa, cosa que fue notada claramente por Elda.

"Lo que dije, recientemente la organización decidió promover a Priscila como segunda guerrera detrás de Teresa mientras que el resto de nosotras será degradada una posición, comenzando con la propia Irene".

"¿Incluso la han puesto por encima de Irene?". Definitivamente era un día de sorpresas para Sophia.

"Así es, de hecho he visto su poder y no puedo más que pensar que algún día podría ser Número 1". Segunda bomba soltada por Elda. Sophia y Noel ahora si estaban estupefactas por ello. No cualquiera puede alcanzar ese rango y en especial cuando se considera que la actual Número 1, Teresa no posee rival alguno como guerrera.

Durante unos minutos más, todas se mantuvieron calladas, mientras se esperaba al miembro de la organización que debía darle los datos pertinentes de la misión y por supuesto el objetivo.

Este no las hizo esperar demasiado tiempo. Prontamente recibirían la misión que cambiarían para siempre, el curso de los acontecimientos, al menos en gran parte.

* * *

Orsay se encontraba delante de las cuatro chicas que completarían la misión más difícil de todas en mucho tiempo. Al menos si se compara en cuanto a la dada por Teresa hace ya tres años.

Orsay sabía que las probabilidades de vencer en la siguiente misión eran bajas, pero en la organización estaban bastante confiados para ello.

A decir verdad, nunca habían estado tan airosos sobre la victoria de sus enemigos en esta isla. Por supuesto, los enemigos del continente aún estaban lejos de ser vencidos, sobretodo esos dragones que destrozaban por completo a sus guerreros. Pero últimamente están, por así decirlo, de suerte.

En la organización daban que el grupo de Teresa, Irene y Rafaela pudieran eliminar para siempre la amenaza de Luciella.

Luego, el entrenamiento de Alicia y de Beth mejoraba a grados exponenciales con el correr del tiempo. Aún faltaba tiempo, pero no había duda que su perfecta sincronización daría sus frutos para dentro de unos pocos años.

La nueva generación de futuras guerreras en entrenamiento, eran las de más alta calificación en mucho tiempo; sin mencionar que encontrar un nuevo 'ojo' para la organización era algo que se anhelaba desde el momento en que se 'perdieron' sus dos anteriores candidatas.

Sin embargo, muy dentro de sí mismo, Orsay sabía que el actual plan flaqueaba en algo; no sabía en qué, pero sus dudas albergaban su ser mientras les daba la asignación a las cuatro asombradas guerreras allí presentes.

Elda, Noel, Sophia y Priscila habían sido encargadas de eliminar a la 'Bruja del Oeste', la primera guerrera femenina y una de los Kakuseisha más experimentados que existen.

Sus territorios, estaban ubicados simétricamente opuestos a los campos de la organización y últimamente solo había dado pocas señales de vida, probablemente para devorar humanos. A diferencia de Easley quien parecía un presuntuoso y estelar general o la reservada y sigilosa pero menos experimentada Luciella, Riful se movía a su antojo.

Lo único que les advirtió Orsay antes de partir, fue que Riful siempre se encontraba acompañada por su amante y antiguo guerrero de la era de los hombres, para ser más precisos el Número 3 Dauf.

Por último, les dio algo de información respecto a los movimientos de sus objetivo y algo acerca de cómo era la forma despertada de ambos enemigos.

Las cuatro guerreras no dijeron más nada y partieron rumbo al Oeste rápidamente. Elda lideraría la misión, a pesar de ser la de menor rango. Es que todos sabían que era la más capacitada en ese campo.

En tanto que Orsay no pudo quitarse aquél sentimiento de preocupación. Es por ello que decidió regresar a la organización y de alguna manera asegurarse la situación prontamente a desarrollarse en el Oeste.

Él sabía que Ermita había estado trabajando con las futuras reclutas, en especial con Galatea. Sin dudas algunas, tendría una conversación con su colega y vería si hay alguna forma de observar la situación contra Riful.

* * *

Tras un largo viaje por los territorios del Sur, se pudo establecer una ubicación casi exacta de Luciella. Pero esta noche no harían ningún avance, eso queda para la mañana siguiente en el cual sus vidas dependían de sus habilidades más que nunca.

Teresa estaba segura de su plan. Ella enfrentaría sola a Luciella en un combate mano a mano, algo suicida a simple vista mientras Irene y Clare aunque cerca del lugar de la pelea, a una distancia prudencial para no recibir daño.

Irene se encargaría de la situación con Clare. Ante la primera señal de peligro para Teresa, tenía la orden de escapar del lugar y salvaguardar a la niña.

Rafaela, en tanto, permanecería escondida y con su energía yoma disminuido al mínimo para así aprovechar el momento exacto para el cual había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente pondría en fin la vergüenza de no poder haber evitado el despertar de su hermana.

Mañana sería el día en el cual ambas hermanas dejarían este mundo para siempre.

Era una verdadera lástima, ya que le hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen de otra manera.

Tras un último pensamiento por parte de cada una, se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares para pasar la noche. Teresa despidió a Clare y la niña quedó rápidamente dormida. Irene y Rafaela tardaron un poco más de tiempo, pero solo un poco.

* * *

Ambas Abyssal femeninas habían llegado a su día definitorio. Sabido o no, el día de pelear nuevamente había llegado.

En tanto, en las Tierras del Norte, Easley preparaba otros planes para atacar definitivamente a la organización. Era una suerte para él que cada vez más miembros se unieran a su causa. Eso era algo que no podía dejar de agradecer.

Además, recientemente adquirió una información bastante interesante de los movimientos de la organización.

"_¿Como su informante lo hizo?"._ No tenía ni idea.

"_¿Información falsa?"._ Probablemente, pero valía la pena asegurase de ser verdadera.

Tras reflexionar unos momentos más, decidió interrumpir a sus dos subordinados en sus privadas sesiones de algo que ya lo tenía cansado desde hace un tiempo, especialmente por los ruidos que resultaban en sus actos.

Pero Easley terminó por arrepentirse y en cambio decidió ir a comer algo y luego alejarse un poco del campamento y practicar una vez sus habilidades con la espada.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

***Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este antiguo trabajo mío al cual edité un poco y decidí republicarlo en este sitio. Espero que les haya gustado.**

***Este trabajo permanecerá como One Shot y los dejaré a ustedes el pensar como podría finalizar la situación para cada uno de los involucrados.**

***Con esto me despido hasta la próxima actualización. Feliz fin de semana para todos.**

***Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
